Broken Dreams
by Seraphyl
Summary: Fudo Myou, the spirit sealer, was once an ambitious boy who sought to rid the world of evil. When he finds Yoh and attempts to seal his and his friends' spirits, he was enlightened by Yoh and Amidamaru's friendship and trust. He then starts to questions h


**Broken Dream**

Oi! I am Vee-chan! I've never written any other fanfictions beside Fruits Basket (and Kingdom Hearts, but no one reads it because of the horrible way it's written). So this is my FIRST EVER Shaman King and my FIRST EVER Shounen-ai fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and just to be on the safe side (I might enter the wrong rating, heh) it contains no trace of yaoi. There's only kissing and for God's sakes, they're only 13 or 14! Although I have heard about yaoi between young kids though. And onegai, don't forget to review!

WARNING! Do not read this chapter unless you've seen the episode where Yoh and party encounters Fudo because if you don't, it'll be hard for you to understand.

**Summary:**

Fudo Myou, the spirit sealer, was once an ambitious boy who sought to rid the world of evil. When he finds Yoh and attempts to seal his and his friends' spirits, he was enlightened by Yoh and Amidamaru's friendship and trust. He then starts to questions his own belief and questions whether his goal in life was merely a false ambition that had no true value. (One-shot)

Genre: Shounen-Ai/ Yoh X Fudo

* * *

_"sealed..." _Fudo thought, smirking proudly as the spirit-deprived shaman fell to the ground, sobbing. 

"Why...?" The shaman muttered through his sobs.

"Why? Why did I save you, you ask? Because I cannot stand anyone being manipulated by such evil monstrosities."

"...Save me? You're insane! I was going to win the Shaman Tournament with my ghost, Kyubi, until you took him from me!" He yelled at him with his voice quivering in anger.

"You'll thank me later." The crimson red-haired spirit sealer replied as he turned around and started to walk away.

The shaman started to yell curses at his fading back, but Fudo didn't care. He was used to this all. He was used to doing good deeds to those who don't appreciate his work, but he never once thought of giving up. No, he believed that even if he didn't get credit for all that he hasdone for people, he will still have the satisfaction of knowing he was one step closer to fulfilling his dream. That is, until he met... him.

* * *

"Fudo-kun..." The black-haired assistant of Fudo whispered as if she was afraid of him. (A/N: I really don't remember her name... Not sure if it was mentioned either... Well, I'm making up her name and as well as the old dude's name) 

"Nani, Yuiko?" Fudo asked her impatiently. He was deep in thought until she interrupted him.

"Ano... We found him."

"Really? Then let's go retrieve his soul!" Fudo said walking back to their camp without laying another glance at Yuiko.

* * *

Some time later on... 

"Manta!" Yoh cried as he saw his small friend forging a sword without glancing back at him with his usual smile.

Yoh went up to Manta and patted his shoulder. Manta reacted strongly almost injuring Yoh causing everyone to yelp in shock.

"Manta?" Yoh said, recovering from his close encounter.

"Wait, Yoh... Manta's been taken over by that spirit sealer..." Tamao stuttered.

"Yes, your friend, Manta, has been taken over by a spirit." Fudo's voice exclaimed majestically as he suddenly appeared before them.

"Fudo Myou..." Amidamaru said, looking at him with deadpan solemnity.

"Hello, Amidamaru... My most wanted spirit..." Fudo smirked widely looking at the samurai ghost as if he were a prized animal.

* * *

Another gap of time passed... 

"Fudo... Release all the spirits that yousealed..." Mikihisa commanded with a hint of sympathy in his voice for the perplexed red-head.

"...Hai..." He replied with his head downcasted.

"Tokagero! You're back!" Ryo exclaimed with tears coming down his face as he and his ghost embraced.

"Eliza!" Faust exclaimed as beautiful music started to play in the background as he and Eliza shared a sweet embrace.

"Well, I guess this is the happy ending for today." Yoh said, grinning, pleased with his friends' satisfaction. He, then, notices the red-head standing there with total oblivion to anything around him. His companion, Yuiko, tried her hardest to comfort him, but it was no use.

"Yoh-kun, let's go home now! Wow, I never knew I can use spirit control!" Manta calls out to Yoh who was in deep thought. "Eh? Yoh-kun?" Manta repeated, concerned for his best friend.

"Huh? Sorry, I was a little tuned out. And congrats, Manta-kun! You might become a real powerful shaman! You've already learned how to use furyoku!" Yoh complimented in which Manta replied with a wide grin.

"Hey, Yoh! Let's go back!" Horo Horo called to him as he and the others were already walking back.

"Okay!" Yoh nodded with a smile and started to walk back with them to their hotel.

* * *

_"I was foolish... So foolish... So idiotic..." _Fudo thought with struggle in his eyes. He was always the one to hide his emotions quickly and to act super tough in any situation at all. His companions in spirit-sealing had already given up on cheering him up. 

His ears perked up when he heard someone rustling in through the grass.

"Yuiko, I told you to leave me alone!" He shouted, careful not to show a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yuiko? Is that that girl that was with you?" Yoh's voice asked him from behind. Fudo quickly stood up and whirled around to face the happy-go-lucky shaman who just returned his glare with an innocent smile.

"Omae! What do you want, shaman!" Fudo snapped, ignoring Yoh's happy expression.

"I want... you to get down and chiiiill!" Yoh said, completely throwing Fuda's serious behavior off and caused both of them to burst out loud laughing.

"Seriously... Asakura-san, what do you want from me? I already released all the spirits that I've sealed." Fudo said, secretly hoping that Yoh wouldn't want to do anything more to him than what he had already done.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk to ya, Fudo! And stop calling me 'Asakura-san'. I feel like I'm an old man when you call me that, hehehe." Yoh said. Fudo shot him a weird look.

"You'll never quit that silly laugh of yours, ne? And... Fine, you can talk to me... Just don't expect me to talk back, um.. Yoh-kun." Fudo said, raising an eyebrow directed at himself for being so out of character.

"Fudo, are you always like this?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, your whole big tough guy act."

Fudo stayed silent.

"So... You're not gonna ans-"

"It's better for me this way." He stated with a blank stare at the floor.

"Ya really think so? What's the use anyway, Fudo?"

"What?" Fudo asked with a glare from being hit on a soft spot.

"Acting so tough... Hiding all your emotions... Isn't it overwhelming?" Yoh asked him with a smile ignoring the harsh look on his face.

"That's none of your business, Yoh!" Fudo yelled at him, standing up.

"What are you so worked up on, Fudo! I just want to help you!" Yoh said back with hurt in his voice.

"...This talk is over!" Fudo said, standing up to walk away.

"You're... too much like the old me... It bothers me." Yoh said softly as if he did not really want him to hear.

Fudo froze in his step when he heard him talk.

"Let it loose, Fudo. Let your pride loose... Build up new dreams... and change yourself." Yoh said, before Fudo ran away from him.

_"What does he know! It's not like he KNOWS me! He doesn't understand! My dream! My goal! My whole life's ambition was to protect everyone from evil spirits! Why did I have to let him see me! Why did I ever meet you, Yoh Asakura!" _

_

* * *

_

_'You're... too much like the old me... It bothers me.' _

"Yoh Asakura! I hate you!" Fudo yelled all of sudden in the middle of the pathway.

"Oh really?" Fudo turned around suddenly to see Yoh panting as he held himself up by leaning on a nearby lightpole. "Hi!" He called to Fudo cheerfully.

"Omae! Why did you follow me?" Fudo yelled at him. Yoh looked taken aback by his hurtful comment.

"If you feel like my presence upsets you, gomen ne. I'll go back to Anna and everyone." Yoh said as he gave one last smile at Fudo before he turned around with a disappointed mood.

"Chotto matte, Yoh!" Fudo called out. _"What's gotten into me! Why did I get so sad the moment I saw him leave?"_

"Eh?" Yoh said turning around half expecting to see Fudo make a nasty closure to their little talk, but only to be given a hug by the red-haired boy.

"Yoh-kun, I don't know what I'm doing... I don't know why I feel this way... demo... I-"

"-love you." The two boys said before laughing softly.

"Fudo-kun, this day is far from far-fetched, ne?" Yoh asked him grinning with a newly aquired happiness glistening in his eyes.

"Yeah... it is." Fudo replied with a sigh after a long pause. He then went to a nearby bench to sit down.

"Daijoubu? What will happen now?" Yoh tried to ask before Fudo silenced him by taking the shaman's hand over to bench gesturing him to sit down as well.

"Shh. I want to savor the moment... The moment where I'm at peace the most... gazing at the stars... with you." Fudo said peacefully, looking up at the sky with ease.

Yoh blushed suddenly before he moved closer to Fudo. "Fudo-kun..."

"Hm?" He asked, lowering his head to see what Yoh had to say only to be given a kiss on the cheek by the shaman.

"Daisuki, Yoh-kun." He said with a wide grin. "I really don't know why though... It's very uncommon that I would actually fall in love with you, a shaman. Y'know.. if I met you a day ago, I guess I would have killed you."

"Be thankful that you didn't." Yoh said in reply and at that Fudo blushed. They spent the rest of the night sitting there on the bench kissing.

* * *

Wow, this is my first shounen-ai and also my first Shaman Kingfanfiction... It's certainly very different from what I imagined, but it's good right? A regular ol' cliche for ya. Please leave me reviews and this is a one-shot so I won't be updating and this is the end. Tell me what you think of my firstie. Give me suggetions, my fellow authors and readers! Criticisms are welcome! 

This has been Vee-chan! Good night all!


End file.
